Cosplayer
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Lucy gets upset and mislead by a cosplayer. Natsu is there to prove her and the cosplayer wrong. NaLu


**I was watching this cosplay group on YouTube that I like a lot: Unison Raid Cosplay Group. They're really funny, fun to watch, and they act a lot like their Fairy Tail characters. I was watching this one video where they were at a con answering questions and one asked Natsu if he'd pick Lisanna or Lucy. Natsu was hesitant, but picked Lisanna. I was heartbroken (I think he did that only to get the question over with)! But, anyway, I suddenly got inspired on what Lucy's reaction would be. So here you go! Go check out Unison Raid Cosplay Group of YouTube. They're awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Unison Raid Cosplay Group**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cosplayer

Lucy laughed when someone in the crowd asked Mira how she gets the bloodstains out of the guild's clothes.

She was on her lacrima, watching her favorite group, Unison Raid Cosplay Group, on YouTube. Apparently, the members of the group loved Fairy Tail. So, they'd dress up as each member and act like them. Some of the cosplays actually looked like them, but not most of them.

Despite some of the cosplayers not looking like them, they acted great. If Lucy wasn't…well Lucy, she would've believe the cosplayer was her herself. They were that good. Cosplay-Natsu acted just like the real deal! They all did! It was really cool. That was the reason why Lucy began to watch them.

"Uh," Cosplay-Mira started, "Tide gets it out well. So does chloride and a few others…and I may know a few cleaning spells." Lucy giggled as the others laughed.

"Alright," Cosplay-Levy spoke into a microphone. "You with the wristband in the back. What's your question?"

"Okay. I have a question for Natsu."

Cosplay-Natsu's head perked up as he waited for the question:

"NaLu or NaLi?"

Lucy's giggling stopped as she waited for what happened next. She knew full well what NaLu and NaLi were. After watching this cosplay group for a few months now and hearing this word pop up on the street, she figured out what they meant easily.

"Uh oh," someone said in the background as they turned to Natsu.

"What is that?" Cosplay-Natsu was oblivious, just like the real one.

"Come on Natsu. Lucy or Lisanna?"

Lucy felt her breathing stop as she waited for Cosplay-Natsu's answer.

"Yeah!" Cosplay-Mira turned to him. "Natsu, you should pick NaLi."

Lucy glared at the lacrima. Traitorous Mira!

"Uh…" Cosplay-Natsu played with his security key that was around his wrist.

"Aren't you going to pick my sister?"

"Well," Cosplay-Lisanna spoke up. "He didn't save me so I guess that…" She was probably talking about the time where she was blasted into Edolas.

Cosplay-Lucy shrugged.

With some other convincing from the crowd and the cosplayers, Cosplay-Natsu finally made his choice.

"Pick," Cosplay-Levy commanded.

"Lisanna okay?! I pick Lisanna!"

Lucy's heart was crushed.

The crowd erupted into "Awww"s and Cosplay-Lucy's jaw dropped as she gave him a look.

"I'm sorry," Cosplay-Lisanna said as she hugged her from behind.

"Now kiss!" Someone in the crowd commanded.

Lucy's heart pounded painfully.

"Okay," Cosplay-Natsu said, "that's a little too much."

The video played one more question, but Lucy could barely hear it. She was too busy looking at Cosplay-Natsu. When the video ended, Lucy saw that a part two was out, but she didn't click it. She didn't want to watch anymore, so she shut her lacrima off.

What was she getting so worked up about? It was a _cosplayer_ for goodness sake! It's not like Natsu would actually pick Lisanna if he was ever asked that!

…Right?...

The thing is, that cosplayer acted _exactly_ like Natsu did…Does that mean the real Natsu would pick Lisanna over her?...it seemed like it.

Lucy sighed and curled up into a ball on her chair as she felt distraught, upset, slightly hatred. She didn't hate Lisanna. No way! Lisanna was one of her best friends in the guild! She knows that she and Natsu had some sort of thing when they were kids, but now it was Lucy and Natsu that hung out all the time. Does he still like Lisanna or something? She didn't know why she felt hatred…maybe she was just jealous…She has always liked Natsu so hearing someone who's cosplaying as him picking Lisanna over her makes her really upset.

Lucy felt a tear roll down before she jumped onto her feet, "No! Stop!" She wiped her tears away. There was no point in crying. It never happened; the real Natsu didn't say that. It was a cosplayer.

A cosplayer who acted just like him and always said things the real Natsu would…

Lucy smacked her head and forced a smile. "Okay, Lucy! Knock it off! We need to get you smiling again!" After putting the lacrima away, she raced around her room in hopes of doing something to make her laugh again. When she found nothing she put her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm….well I guess I could go on a mission with Natsu and Happy."

She stopped. No way. She didn't think she could handle being near Natsu after what she just saw.

"A walk?..."

Shrugging, Lucy put on her shoes and left her apartment. The sun was shining as she sighed in content, spread her arms out, and walked at the edge of the river.

"Be careful, Lucy! Don't fall in!" A fisherman said.

"I won't!"

The sun was so warm…and the humidity was just perfect! It was her favorite time of the year: the summer. It reminds her of her favorite dragon slayer.

" _Lisanna, okay?! I pick Lisanna!_ "

Lucy shot her eyes open before gasping and losing her balance. "W-woah! Woah!"

"Lucy!"

She felt something land on her back. "I got ya!" She was pulled off the ledge and back on the road.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy looked behind her. "Happy!" She smiled, but what she really wanted to do was cry. "Thanks! I though I was gonna go swimming there for a moment."

Happy crossed his arms, "Honestly, Lucy! You've never lost your balance before!"

Lucy looked around, "where's Natsu?"

"Back at the guild. He noticed you weren't there and we were worried so I came to check up on you. He was in a fight with Gray and couldn't come."

"O-oh," she didn't really want to see him for a while. At least until she calmed down. She smiled at the exceed, "thanks for checking up on me."

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy seemed worried.

"Yeah I'm fine! Why?"

"I know a fake smile from you when I see one."

Lucy bit her lip before she realized that tears were spilling over. "H-Happy."

"Lucy! What's the matter?!"

Lucy threw her arms around him and began crying. She shouldn't be crying! That never happened! Why was she crying over something that never really happened! It was a cosplayer! Not him!  
"L-Lucy!"

Lucy sobbed like a baby as she crushed Happy in a hug. Civilians looked over and saw the weird scene of a woman hugging a flying, blue cat while crying before passing on. It was weird, but Lucy didn't care. She just needed a hug.

When she finally stopped sobbing she pulled back. "I'm sorry, Happy," she said as she wiped her eyes. "I just…needed that."

"What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing. I'm okay now."

"It can't be nothing, Lucy," Happy frowned at the girl before landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek as his sign of comfort. "If you're crying, then it must be something."

"Thank you Happy, but seriously, I'm fine. It's stupid anyway. I shouldn't be fussing over it."

"Did someone eat your fish?"

Lucy looked at the cat. This really wasn't a time to joke, but when she looked at him, she saw that he was serious. I guess he would be bawling if someone ate his fish.

"No, no one ate my fish. I'm okay now, Happy. Really. I'm gonna head home."

"Why don't you come to the guild hall? We'll all cheer you up!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll head home. See ya," Lucy smiled before gently pushing the cat off her and walking away.

"No!" Happy grabbed Lucy fingers before pulling her the other way. "I'm taking you the guild hall!"

"H-Happy!"

"You say it, yourself! It's always more fun when we're together! If that's true and I know it is, we'll cheer you up!"

Lucy smiled. She really had the best of friends.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It drew a lot of attention when they burst into the guild hall with Lucy in tow. She shouting at him to let her go and he was refusing. When he finally _did_ let go when they were in the guild hall, Lucy flew forward, crashing into Levy.

"Ah! Lucy!"

"Levy! I'm so sorry!" Lucy immediately got off her and helped the bookworm up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that all about with Happy?"

"He wanted me to come to the guild today."

"And you didn't?"

"I wanted to stay home today…work on my novel and stuff, you know?"

"A lazy day?"

"Yeah."

"I get that sometimes," Levy giggled before sitting down in her seat and her attention was turned to Gajeel who she was talking to previously. Lucy sighed. She just wanted to sleep and get this day over with. Maybe she'd feel a lot better.

"Lucy!" Happy flew around her. "What'll cheer you up? You wanna go on a job or-"

"Happy!" Lucy covered his mouth as people stared. When they looked away she let go and brought him close to whisper, "I don't want people I'm upset. They'll go outta their way for me and I don't want that."

"Oh, okay then, but seriously, what'll make you laugh?...Oh I know! You like those strawberry milkshakes Mira makes! I'll go buy one for you!"

"Wait! Happy! You don't have to-" The cat was already gone. Lucy sighed again, but with a smile this time. Happy may be irritating at times, but he loved her and would go out of his way to cheer her up. He was a great friend.

"Heya Luce!" Someone threw their arms around her in a back hug. Lucy froze. That voice and warm arms could only belong to one person.

"N-Natsu! Don't drape yourself over me like that!" She pushed him off and turned around to look at his smiling face.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to where their noses were almost touched. He looked like he was examining her up close. Lucy went red, "Ever heard of personal space, Natsu?"

"You don't look upset."

"The crap?!" Oh yeah. She forgot he has ultra dragon hearing. "W-why would I be upset?!"

Natsu shrugged and put his hands on the back of his head, "I heard Happy say he wanted to cheer you up. So I wanted to know why you were upset."

"I'm not upset!" Big fat lie…

He didn't reply which made it silent between the two. Lucy looked down at her toes at replayed the YouTube video from earlier…as much as she didn't want to…it just seemed like it was automatic.

" _Lisanna, okay?! I pick Lisanna!_ "

Lucy shivered.

"Okay, _now_ you look upset," Natsu commented.

"I am _not!_ " Lucy replied.

"What's bothering you?"  
"Nothing!"

"Liar."

"Nothing is bothering me, Natsu!"

"Lucy!" Happy back over with a grin and a strawberry milkshake, "here you go! I had Mira make it just the way you like it!"

Lucy gave him a sweet smile before taking the delicious drink and patting his head, "Thank you, Happy!"

"You're welcome! Now do you wanna go on a job or something? Oh! Maybe you're rents due?! Or raised?! Is that why you're upset?"

"Happy!" Lucy scolded.

"I knew it," Natsu chuckled, "if that's just it, I'm free to go on a job right now."

"No, I'm covered on rent for this month…and it's not raised."

"Then what are you upset about?"

"I'm not upset!" Lucy exclaimed, before sighing. "I'm just tired…I'm heading home. See you two tomorrow." Lucy slurped down the rest of her drink that she drank in that short amount of time, set it down on the nearest table, and left with Natsu and Happy watching her.

Happy sighed, "man, I was really hoping to cheer her up with a job and a milkshake. I guess it didn't work."

"She didn't seem upset to me. She did for a moment, but overall she seemed fine."  
"No, she's definitely upset."  
"What makes you say that?"

"She was sobbing on my shoulder about half an hour ago."

"What?!" That got his attention. "She was crying?!"

"Yeah," Happy nodded sadly, "I tried to get her to tell me what's wrong, but she didn't say anything about it."

Natsu growled. Someone made _his_ Lucy cry! She was _crying!_ He will hunt this person down and beat them to a pulp!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Before Lucy knew it, she had eaten a bowl of goldfish, a bowl of m&ms, and was now attempting to have a bowl of ice cream, but she stopped herself.

"Why am I going into depression?!" Scratch that; she was _already_ in depression. Why is this making such a big affect on her?! She's asked herself this all day, but she knew the answer to it: because that cosplayer who acted _exactly_ like Natsu picked Lisanna over her…and she loved Natsu.

Lucy groaned. Maybe she should go take a nap before she eats any other junk food and gains weight.

However, when she hit the bed, she found herself crying into her pillow. " _What is my deal?!_ "

"Lucy?!"

Lucy gasped and sat up on her bed, locking eyes with Natsu who came through her window. She realized that she was still crying and she pressed her face back into her pillow. Great, Natsu caught her crying…just great.

"Go away, Natsu!"

"Lucy!" Natsu landed next to her on her bed. "Who made you cry?!" When she didn't answer, he sat her up to look him in the eyes by grabbing her shoulders, "Lucy, who made you cry?!"

" _Oh, just a stupid cosplayer…_ " It wasn't like she was going to tell him that.

Lucy wiped her eyes as Natsu's face went from angry to sad as he looked down at the sheets. His hand dropped from her shoulders in realization. "It was me, wasn't it?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his words.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I-"

"It wasn't you."

"It wasn't? Then who-"

"It was no one in particular. I don't even know him."

"Then what's the wrong? Please tell me; it's really bothering me."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. How was she supposed to word this?...

"Lucy please?..."  
Lucy sighed, "Natsu…if you were asked which person you loved most, who would you pick: me or Lisanna?"

Natsu's eyes widened, "What kinda question is that?!"

"Just answer it…please?"

"I-I…" Natsu's face was red and he looked away, "I don't w-wanna answer that!"  
Lucy's face dropped, "It's Lisanna, isn't it?"

"L-Lucy!"

"I-Its okay!" Lucy covered her eyes so she wouldn't start crying again. "I-I know you like her! You can tell me! I already kn-"

"Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her hands from her eyes and held it in his. "Is this really what you're so upset about?!" Lucy hesitated before looking away and nodding. Natsu let out a shaky sigh before taking his hand out of hers and holding her chin to look her back in the eyes. "Lisanna is pretty. I like her silver hair and I like her personality. She's really sweet too…she's one of the sweetest people I know. She's always there to lend a helping hand whether its helping on a mission, giving advice, or just a shoulder to cry on…" Natsu put his hand back in Lucy's. "…However, she has one problem."

"W-what's that?" Lucy felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"She's not a certain weirdo who likes to go on missions with me. She's not someone who would spend hours in a library reading a book. She's not a bubbly blonde who lights up the room every time she walks in it; she doesn't light up my world. She doesn't live in a certain house I love to break into and fall asleep on her comfy bed to because I like to be with her. She's not fun to irritate like a certain someone who writes letters to her mom. She's not as beautiful as the girl in front of me, who's crying because she thinks I don't love her."  
"N-Natsu…"

Natsu leaned down and kissed her a few times before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on his lap. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and began tugging on his pink locks, getting a tiny moan out of him. It was like a little slice of heaven for Lucy and she loved it!

"WAHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

Natsu and Lucy broke apart to see Happy soar through the window and crash into them with tears of joy.

"Happy!" Lucy laughed at him before hugging him back. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I've been here the whole time!" Happy wiped his tears away. "Is that really what you were upset about, Lucy?"  
"W-well, yeah. I thought Natsu loved Lisanna."

"And what gave you that idea?" Natsu asked, pecking her on the lips one more time for reassurance.

Lucy told them about the video, but they just laughed, asking her why she believed it so much. They even asked to see it. When Natsu saw his cosplayed-self say he picks Lisanna over Lucy, he laughed, saying the guy was an idiot. Lucy agreed.

She couldn't wait to see the changes in the cosplay group. Now that they were together, the cosplayers of Natsu and she would most likely be sitting next to each other and answer lovey-dovey questions. Lucy couldn't wait to see them.

It was stupid really, now that she thought of it. The cosplayer wasn't Natsu even though he dressed up like him and acted like him. Natsu was unique and no one could replace or make choices for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **And wah-la! I hope you enjoyed and please go check up Unison Raid Cosplay Group on YouTube! They really are awesome and fun to watch. Especially when they answer hilarious questions! I'm now working on chapter 26. It's coming soon!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
